Changing Tides
by ja.amos.31
Summary: 10 years have past since the battle with the Voltaire and things are changing. New challenges face the Cullen clan and the shift in power is just the beginning. Sorry I've been gone due to my lack of internet access but hopefully soon ill be on more regulrly
1. Prologue

They sat and listened while everyone argued, the cullens didn't want to be here but they really had no other choice.

It's been a year since the Voltaire fell and even though fear was no longer a factor there had been some order but all of the vampires knew it was just a matter of time before that order slipped. So now there is a meeting to choose their new leaders.

Carlise thought this was a waste of time and apperantly Edward thought so as well because he gave an aggravated sigh in response to his unspoken thought.

After several more minutes Edward suddenly stiffened and the rest of the cullens instantly knew why.

A nomad they knew as Chance stepped forward, "Why don't the Cullens lead us they seem like the only ones not fighting for the job." several vampires nodded in agreement, "It seems as if our biggest problem is that we fear anyone who takes over will get to power hungry just like the Voltaire, maybe if we give the power to someone who doesn't want it then that fear will be eliminated."

At this point almost every vampire was in agreement, in fact it seems as if the only ones who weren't in agreement were the Cullens.

It took only seconds but it seemed longer but Carlisle stood and spoke to the group, "Although I appreciate your confidence in my family I most speak with my family privately and get back to you." at the unspoken command the rest of the cullens stood up and followed Carlise to the door, "We will discuss this as a family and you will have our answer by the end of the month. We would appreciate your pataince."


	2. Power Anew

Edward's POV

3 months that's how long it took for us to decide. 3 months of arguing and debating and at one point the family was split but only for like a week.

When the vampire community all but appointed us the new leaders none of us wanted the responsability but we knew that if anyone else were to take over the power would go to their heads. They were right in wanting to give the power to someone who doesn't want it, we didn't want the power so if we took it it would not take over and we could delegate (I would say control or rule but that just makes us as bad as the Voltaire) without becoming power hungry.

So we gave them our answer we would take over with few conditions: the same rules applied, don't draw suspicion or attention to what we were, and a new rule which we took from our treaty with the Quiliutes, if you wish to change someone you must seek permission first.

Our conditions were agreed to with some argument but in the end everyone knew it was for the best.

It's been 6 months since our decision and things are begining to fall into place for everyone and other then sending Emmett and Jasper out to settle a few territory disputes the shift of power went smoothly.

Right now Bella and Renesmee were out shopping with Alice and Rose in preparation for Ness's wedding. She would be Marrying Jacob in a months time and there were just a few thing left to get I tried to stay out of the minds of the women in the house whenever they were wedding planning or party planning I find it best to just go along a lesson Jacob and Seth had learned the hard way when Alice had fitted us for our tuxedos. Aside from a broken arm (Jacob) the experience was uneventful to say the least Seth had complained some but he was still young at heart and Alice hadn't scolded him too much.

Although a wedding was supposed to bring joy around us I couldn't shake this feeling like something bad was going to happen. Alice had assured me that nothing was going to happen in her exact words "Edward you worry too much I haven't seen anything bad happening in fact I see nothing but good things. Now pull the stick out of your ass and enjoy this!" she had even add a little head slap to emphasize her point. On the outside I showed the right amount of joy and even expressed my amusement at Alice's exploits as she flitted about planning and preparing but on the inside I did nothing but worry.

In fact I was doing just that when Bella found me at my desk starring out at the garden when she got home.

"Edward I know you have that feeling like something bad is going to happen but if you keep doubting Alice she's going to start doubting herself." she kissed the top of my head and wrapped her arms around my neck as she stood behind me, "She needs to know we have faith in her, she's much happier now that her gift evolved and she can see the Wolves and Ness, but that doesn't mean she still fears that something is going to slip by the more faith we ha e in her the more she will trust herself to be able to see."

"I know and I try to ignore this feeling but it's so hard, and I do trust Alice this feeling has nothing to do with my faith in her in fact it's probably all in my head. I'm just used to things going wrong right when we think they won't is all."

Bella stayed silent but I knew she understood she would never tell me but I knew she had the same fear albeit she was a little less obvious about it.

After awhile she went and sat on the couch to read and I went back to he composition I was working on for Ness's Wedding. The work took my mind if of my worries for the time being but i k we this was only a temporary solution I would need to speak with Carlisle eventually to get some perspective.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I watched Edward as he worked on his composition he thought I was reading but I worried to much about him to even focus on the book I had in my hand. I watched as the worry seemed to leave his face and a look of pure contentment replace it, composing or revising music always helped relax him as Vampires we have a hard time finding that thing that helped us and for Edward it was music.

He worries to much and I just wish there was a way I could reassure him that everything would be okay but I'm sure that at this point only Carlisle was the only one who could get through to him.

I watched him for hours as he wrote and erased revising what I'm sure was already a beautiful piece all his pieces were and because this was for Ness i knew it would be perfect. He was content and I just wanted it to last forever for him but I knew that he would just go back to worrying as soon as the moment presented itself.


End file.
